The first time
by JustJun
Summary: LindxPeorth goodness! Lind's important collection of memories with her most favourite person! one-shot. Fluff at its best.


**The first time**

The first time I laid eyes upon Peorth, I couldn't help but be entranced by her. Such an amazing woman I thought. She is somewhat evil and slightly proud at times, I admit but she's kind, beautiful, funny, and generous, the list could go on for an eternity. We both met when we both worked on a mission together, we hit it off straight away, conversing about all things known to man. I think I had a crush on her the moment we met.

The first time we kissed was when I had a cold. I couldn't eat nor sleep, I couldn't do anything. And despite me saying I felt fine and that I could resume my duties as a Valkyrie no one would believe me. Once Peorth realised why I was spending so much time in admin she rushed me to her quarters. Why to her quarters I never knew, I suppose it was so she could take care of me. She tucked me into her bed and even gave me sickeningly cute pyjamas with rose patterns on. Then I closed my eyes and rested my head, maybe I was ill I thought. Then I felt her weight sit on the bed as well, but thought nothing of it. She shifted slightly and soon felt a pair of lips pressed onto mine. I couldn't believe what was happening. When she pulled away, I started coughing feeling the newly transmitted vaccine in my throat. She just laughed at me and I soon realised I needed the vaccine once every two hours, Kami-sama help me I thought.

The first time I told her I loved her was after we both had a huge fight. Peorth wanted to go on a dangerous mission to capture a wanted demon, of course I wouldn't allow it. We argued for hours about if she should or shouldn't go on the mission. Until finally we were both tired and worn out and she plain out asked me "Why do you care so much anyway?" To which I replied because "I love you." Needless to say, but she was shocked. She wasn't repulsed in any way like I had expected, in fact she started crying. I tried to comfort her fearing I may have ruined our relationship forever even she tackled me to the ground and showered me in kisses.

The first time I cried in her presence was when the Angel eater had stolen her angel. I went there for no reason and endangered her; I'll never forgive myself for that. Later that evening I went to check up on her so many times, hoping she would awaken even though I knew she wouldn't. I would do anything just to hear the sound of her voice again, anything. My knees fell down hard upon the fall, collapsing under the weight of my distress. I had failed. Countless times in heaven I told her I wouldn't let anything bad ever happen to her, but yet there she was lying unconscious without an angel. Carefully cupping her cheek with my hand like she was a frail china doll I cried fast falling tears. I swore I would put this right.

The first time we made love was definitely one of the most important days I'll ever remember. Me being me, our relationship was slow, of course not as slow as Keichi's and Belldandy. Peorth said she wanted to wait until I was ready, so I set the pace of our relationship. A little kiss and hug hear and there was sufficient for me. Then I began to notice her more. Its not that I didn't think Peorth wasn't pretty but for some reason she just glowed everytime I looked at her. I wanted to hold her against me and never let her go I wanted to love her in everyway possible. So I took her to her favourite place and kissed her, held her, caressed her and made love to her, until we finally tired and slept. It was amazing. I later found out that the reason she was glowing was literally, because she was glowing. Urd had thrown some weird medicine into her mouth causing her to be a living light bulb. I made a mental note to send Urd some roses later that day.

So there we were in a grand field in a secluded part of heaven. I was lying down and she lay down next to me with her head on my chest. I idly played with her hair with one hand whilst she traced patterns on my stomach. I loved nothing more than just lounging around with Peorth, if I could I would do it all the time. But we're separate people, no matter how much we want to we can't really become one being. We have separate lives, separate friends, and separate homes even. Then it hit me, I know what to do. Casually I sat up and she moved her head to rest on my lap. I held onto her left hand and intertwined our fingers. I leant down slightly and my hair trickled against her neck which caused her to giggle. Smiling widely I whispered into her ear

"Be mine forever." It wasn't a question, I knew what her answer would be, I could read her mind. Elegantly I created a ring from my magic and placed it on that ever so important finger. She sat up quickly and gasped, stating at the ring in disbelief. It was made from ever lasting Ice; the band shone brightly and sparkled, and of course, there were three red heartstring crystals, her birthstone. She seemed incapable to form a sentence she just kept smiling and giggling to herself.

Then I found myself being tackled to the ground and being kissed like never before. It was tender and sweet yet with a great lust and ferocity as she tugged at my bottom lip. God she's amazing. Eventually due to the lack of oxygen she released me from her tender grip. She straddled me then leant her head down so our foreheads were touching. Peorth leant down slightly and whispered into my ear

"Forever isn't long enough." Yes, nothing could be better than this

**Omake I**

Resume first kiss scene.

Lind: Um Peorth I thought your meant to give me the vaccine every two hours not every two minutes

Peorth: Vaccine what vaccine? I just wanted to kiss you and take pictures of you in those cute rose pyjamas gets out camera

L: Oi! Stop that! No Pictures! And go get me a real vaccine

P: You asked for it

In walks Urd with a giant needle and various coloured potions and a grenade launcher

Urd: Nurse urd here! Neho

L: ; PEORTH COME BACK HERE!!!!

**Omake II**

_Resume angel eater Scene_

L: Crying emotionally Peorth sniff

P: unconscious

L: I'll put this right. gets out her axe its ok Peorth I'll put you out of your misery evil grin

P: what is this weird place I'm in? Heaven's heaven? Oh hi Celestine!

Celestine waves back

**Omake III **

_Resume Proposal scene_

Casually I sat up and she moved her head to rest on my lap. I held onto her left hand and intertwined our fingers. I leant down slightly and my hair trickled against her neck which caused her to giggle. Smiling widely I whispered into her ear

"Can you move? Your really heavy on my lap.

Peorth summons Gorgeous rose with great vines.

L: gulp I'll be quiet now.

**Omake IV**

_Resume proposal scene_

She seemed incapable to form a sentence she just kept smiling and giggling to herself. Then I found myself being tackled to the ground. When I expected kissed of appreciation I received punches and painful spells. After a while when I was drifting in and out of consciousness she eventually released me from her painful grip. Why is she beating me up? Does she want some kinky fun Oo? Then Peorth straddled me and leant her head down so our foreheads were touching. And whispered into my ear

"The diamonds aren't big enough."

"It's not diamonds" I squealed.

"Even worse!" She started punching me again.


End file.
